Unexpected Lessons
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: It starts out as a normal relaxing week, but a late night knock changes all of that for Itachi. Suddenly Tobi is plastered to him crying and for a good reason too. As Itachi will learn even though he's a genius he still has many things to learn. And he gets those lessons from unexpected places. M for a reason. Warnings inside.
1. Lesson No 1 People Before Possessions

_Unexpected Lessons_

_Lesson No. 1 People Before Possessions..._

_Warnings; Mentions of abuse._

* * *

Summary; It starts out as a normal relaxing week, but a late night knock changes all of that for Itachi. Suddenly Tobi is plastered to him crying and for a good reason too. As Itachi will learn even though he's a genius he still has many things to learn. And he gets those lessons from unexpected places.

* * *

**A/N: This story is dedicated to stephfarrow94. Stephy I can't even begin to tell you how amazing you are or how much I love you. You're like that big sister I always kind of wanted, but then never really did because I'd have to share my mom. Nevertheless this is all for you. I hope you love it.**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't even have a bank account so I'm quite sure I can't own Naruto._

* * *

Itachi sat reading his book quietly. His parents were going to be gone for a week on business and his brother was spending that same amount of time with his delinquent boyfriend. So needless to say Itachi was rather happy. He'd be alone in the peace in quiet of the empty house. He wasn't planning raging parties or even having anyone come over. He wanted to be completely alone, but alas we never get what we want now do we?

At first things appeared to be going very well. Itachi woke up and lounged in his pajamas while he ate his favorite cereal. He then proceeded to take a long hot shower. And since then the only thing he'd done is read and snack. No interruptions, no problems. It was a rather nice change of pace for the teen. One he figured he'd get to enjoy for at least six more days, but he couldn't be more wrong. Not even an hour later there was a persistent knocking at his front door. This continued for ten minutes straight even though the porch light was off and so was every light except Itachi's lamp beside his bed. He sighed.

'Who the hell could this be?' He thought bitterly not very happy for the interruption.

He thumped down the stairs and stomped to the door throwing a small fit as he flicked the lights on. He drew in a deep breath before unlocking the door and opening it to find a blubbering Tobi suddenly clutching him. From the force of the impact Itachi fell backwards taking a visibly upset Tobi to the ground with him. His irritation momentarily forgotten he rubbed soothingly at Tobi's back whispering comforting hushed words into the slightly younger's ears. Tobi's cries died down and Itachi stood up slowly with the younger situated on his hip. He shut the door softly not wanting to upset the teen any more than he already was. Itachi padded over to the couch and tried to place Tobi on the couch though it seemed he wouldn't have any of it as he clung tighter to his elder. Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair which had fallen out of its elastic in the commotion.

"T-Tobi doesn't want 'Tachi-san to l-leave…" Itachi's eyes softened.

"I won't leave you Tobi. I'm just going to put you on the couch so I can get us some tea." Tobi sniffled.

"Pr-Promise?" Itachi smiled.

"Promise." Tobi reluctantly slipped from Itachi's comforting form and settled stiffly onto the cold leather couch as the older teen disappeared into what the younger knew was the kitchen.

'What the hell happened to him…?' Itachi sighed as he put the kettle on the stove to warm. He leaned against the counter and looked up at the ceiling as if it held the answers to everything.

'Why is he so upset? How did he even get out here? It's not like it's a short walk from his house to ours. Tobi lives on the other side of town with his mother… There wasn't even a car outside. I really hope he didn't walk here… Stop! Just stop! He'll tell me. There's no need for me to come up with unnecessary assumptions or scenarios. I'm sure that there's a half-way logical reason for Tobi showing up at my house at ten o' clock at night…' The kettle began to whistle cutting off all of his thoughts with its annoying chatter. He took it off the stove, flipped it off, took out the tea leaves, and placed them in the water to let it steep. He watched the clock carefully.

'Just three minutes. He doesn't like his tea very strong and this is about him not me…' The minutes ticked down painstakingly slow, but they eventually came to an end. Itachi took great care putting everything together and carrying it carefully out to Tobi who was painfully quiet and aware of himself and Itachi.

"'Tachi…" Tobi whispered tugging on his shirt slightly when the elder bent down to place the tray on the coffee table. Itachi looked back and smiled warmly at the other.

"Yes Tobi?" He responded softly.

"'Tachi… Am… Am I disgusting…?" Tobi asked his head hung in shame. Itachi blinked the question hitting him in the gut.

"Why would you think that Tobi?" Itachi asked floored. A lone tear sparkled as it fell in almost slow motion for Itachi when it splattered on the black skinny jeans below the voice reached his head.

"J-Just answer it!" He demanded desperately. Itachi turned and dropped to his knees.

"Tobi… Look at me." Tobi shook his head tears flying off his face in the process. Itachi reached out with his left hand to grab his chin but the other teen sunk backwards tears falling all the while.

"Oh Tobi…" He whispered. "You're not disgusting…"

Tobi shook his head again the tears hitting against Itachi's face stinging his skin.

"You're just saying that! They—" He hiccupped stopping his speech for a second before he quieted down.

"They? Who are they Tobi?" He shook his head again splattering the tears onto Itachi's face. He sighed running his fingers through his hair again.

"Will you finish what you were saying before?" Tobi nodded slowly.

"Th-They said th-that I w-was disgusting an-an-and—" Itachi pulled Tobi forward into a hug.

"Shhh…" He shushed him softly rubbing small circles on his back. He felt the tears patter onto his shirt steadily. His eyes faced the clock. He rubbed until his fingers ached, turned numb, and then some. He refused to stop until the shaking did. It took two hours, but the shaking subsided. Though Tobi was still plastered to him sniffling, hiccupping, and occasionally coughing. He hated to break the silence, but it was necessary.

"Tobi?" He prompted gently only receiving an answer in the form of him clinging tighter to Itachi's body. He smiled ruefully.

"I'm not making you leave… But does your mother—" As soon as the word came out of his mouth Tobi began shaking and sobbing again. Through the sobs came broken and startling words.

'She gave me to them! She just handed me over like I was nothing and… And they did horrible things to me 'Tachi-san! The made Tobi feel dirty and gross and they told him horrible things! And they made Tobi do horrible things! And Tobi doesn't understand why she did that to him or why they did those horrible things to Tobi!' The words echoed through Itachi's head.

It wasn't enough to say that Itachi was surprised or sickened. He was beyond that. He was flabbergasted! He was repulsed! He wanted to kill whoever did this to his best friend. His mother has always had problems, but this? This? Selling your own flesh and blood? Giving it away to criminals? Without a care in the world? Itachi's grip tightened causing a rather pained whimper to escape Tobi. Itachi immediately loosened his grip whispering his apology in Tobi's ear as the teen allowed himself to be pulled back for inspection.

His face was red from crying, his eyes were puffy and swollen for the same reason, his nose was running, and he had a bruise on the side of his face. Itachi sighed and pulled the boy onto his hip. The dishes and old tea be damned he had more important things to deal with…


	2. Lesson No 2 The Power Of An Embrace

_Unexpected Lessons_

_Lesson No. 2 The Power Of A Embrace…_

* * *

**A/N: There are times where I just wished I could get a hug and I know someone who has the best hugs, her name is Stephy. I may not have ever received a hug from her, but I know they're the best because she gentle, loving, kind, and caring. Plus chances are she's been through it too. This is all for you Steph!**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't even have a bank account so I'm quite sure I can't own Naruto._

* * *

Itachi sighed toying with Tobi's hair. He'd long since gotten him calmed down and into his bed. He refused to leave Itachi at all and the same goes with changing his clothes. It seemed the boy was attached and afraid of being alone even more so now.

Itachi smiled. Looking at him here, like this, he looked so peaceful and cute. Itachi traced the outline of the bruise softly. He knew there were probably numerous much worse bruises discoloring his whole body, but for some reason this one bothered him the most. Maybe it was because its purpling black was collected over moonlight skin or maybe it was because it was in such a notable place, but either way it just made him want to cry.

Itachi slid his hand softly down Tobi's jawline. The skin, though bruised, was still smooth and soft if a little swollen. The coloring was the only testament to what he'd been through for the past month. Itachi had worried, of course he had, but he knew better than to stick his nose into Tobi's business. He'd heard the tales and rumors, but he had no idea that _this_ was what he was going through. He sighed again his fingers ghosting softly around the plump lips of his best friend.

'This is all my fault Tobi… I should've been more worried. I should've known something was wrong. You usually call me. Or contact me somehow. Or I hear something, but I didn't. Kami, why wasn't I worried about you? Why did I figure you'd just show up happily retarded as always brightening up my day when it was particularly bad? I'm such a horrible best friend. I don't deserve someone like you… I really don't…' Itachi squeezed his eyes shut tears popping out at the corners as his thumb rested on Tobi's full bottom lip. And that's when he felt the fingers wiping away his tears.

His eyes fluttered open slowly revealing onyx to a bright orangey-gold. He stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened as he realized that Tobi probably knew what he was doing this whole time. His cheeks tinged pink as his mouth open and closed like a fish trying to breathe. He closed his mouth and swallowed. He parted his lips to explain only to be stopped by the soft whispering voice of Tobi.

"'Tachi it's not your fault. Don't think that okay? It's hers…" He trailed off with tears glimmering softly in his eyes from the light of the full moon. Itachi sighed and pressed a kiss against the first tear that fell. He rested his forehead against Tobi's.

"I think that's enough tears for one night." Tobi nodded swiping at them clearly slightly uncomfortable. Itachi caught his hands and smiled softly at him.

"C'mere." Itachi urged softly opening his arms to his best friend. Tobi looked at him warily for a second before smiling back timidly and curling into the comforting warmth that Itachi seemed to radiate. Tobi sighed softly feeling safe for the first time in a month. Itachi smiled feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long time…


	3. Lesson No 3 The Power Of A Promise

_Unexpected Lessons_

_Lesson No. 3 The Power Of A Promise_

* * *

_Warnings; Mentions of abuse, graphic results of violence, over-all not for the weak of heart._

* * *

**A/N: This is and will always be for my greatest savior and bestest friend Stephy. Seriously what the hell would I do without you?**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't even have a bank account so I'm quite sure I can't own Naruto._

* * *

Itachi awoke slowly and sluggishly, but he felt amazing. Completely rested which was rather odd for the insomniac. Though he could probably thank the sleeping boy curled into his chest for such a restful night. He gently kissed the messy midnight locks.

'I promise, Tobi, that from this day forward I will protect you in every way possible that I can manage or I'll die trying…' Itachi sighed softly through his nose and let his eyes flutter closed. He wasn't about to leave Tobi. That would just upset the teen even more than he already was. He snuggled down into the covers and Tobi's hair ignoring the stench that came with it. He'd be taking a shower today.

Tobi stirred and then stiffened a whimper escaping his lips causing Itachi's onyx eyes to fly open. He pulled back and gently took Tobi's troubled face into his hands. The golden-orange eyes were unfocused and scared like he was going through a nightmare and then suddenly woke up to one.

"Tobi…?" Itachi tried softly attempting to get the younger to come to. A tear slipped from Tobi's lower lid and another whimper made itself known.

"Tobi… It's okay. It's just Itachi…" The elder trailed off unsure of if the other teen even heard him. Tobi's eyes widened slightly sparkling with something like hope.

"'Tachi-san?" He pleaded softly desperately wanting it to be him and not just another hallucination he was having in this hell of his. Itachi nodded.

"It's okay Tobi. You're safe now, I promise." Tobi nodded tears spilling onto his cheeks and blurring his vision. He was beyond relieved. He was free, finally free from them. He was back where he always wanted to be, with Itachi.

Itachi sighed lightly gently wiping away Tobi's tears. It caused a constricting pain in his chest to see his best friend cry so readily. He then pulled the younger back into his embrace shushing him gently. He knew he had to take care of Tobi. He was the only person he could count on right now. And for some reason Itachi really liked that…

"'T-Tachi-san?" Tobi asked gently.

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"C-Can we m-maybe eat?" The question was emphasized with the growling of his stomach. Itachi nodded pulling back and smiling.

"Of course we can Tobi. What do you want to eat?" Tobi swallowed visibly nervous.

"I-I get to ch-choose?" He stuttered as Itachi frowned furrowing his eye brows.

"Of course you do. You're my guest." Tobi glanced around nervously sliding out of Itachi's grip and sitting up looking blankly at the wall.

"I-I don't want to choose…" He whispered softly. Itachi sat up anger rising in him, but he pushed it back down. Anger will do him no good right now. It's not Tobi's fault. Itachi gently put a hand on his back rubbing softly.

"You don't want to or you're afraid to?" Itachi asked gently.

"A-Afraid…" He whispered flinching when Itachi sighed softly.

"Tobi. I promise nothing will happen to you. You're safe remember?" Tobi looked at him warily.

"A-Are you sure?" Itachi nodded.

"So just tell me what you want for breakfast." Tobi swallowed and averted his eyes.

"Some fruit, milk, and toast with jelly…" Itachi smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go, okay?" Tobi nodded giving Itachi a small smile as they both climbed out of bed. So they were off to a rocky-ish start. No harm done. They still have the whole day.

Tobi followed Itachi into the kitchen closely and decided to take up residence on a chair. He'd much rather sat on the counter, but he wasn't going to push his luck. Itachi had been nice to him so far and he really believed him, it's just he didn't want to overstay his welcome or irritate his only hope. Itachi pursed his lips looking at Tobi and shook his head.

"That's not right." Tobi's heart began to drop…

"C'mere. You should be up on the counter." He said with a smile beckoning the other teen over by patting the counter. A grin broke out on Tobi's face as he padded over and hoisted himself up carefully onto the counter. Itachi smiled.

"Better." He was happy to restore some bit of normalcy to this scene.

"Now," He started glancing around the kitchen, "What fruits do you want?" Tobi looked around too spotting some bananas, apples, and baby oranges. He pointed at them in silent answer. Itachi nodded and walked over to the fridge to look in there as well.

"There are also strawberries, grapes, watermelon and a… mango?" He picked up the fruit and looked it over before nodding.

"Yeah a mango." Tobi swallowed.

"A-All of them sound really good…" He trailed off a little wistfully. Itachi smiled.

"Then all of them it is!" He said pulling out the large bowl of strawberries already ready to eat, the grapes in the same condition, and the mango. He knocked the fridge shut with his foot and placed the fruits on the counter. Tobi opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it piquing Itachi's curiosity.

"Yes Tobi?" He asked drying the now washed mango. Tobi shook his head as a knife and cutting board were pulled out. He quirked an eyebrow slicing into the succulent tropical fruit.

"You sure?" Tobi swallowed eyeing the knife uncertainly. Itachi put it down noticing the fearful glint in his eyes.

"You can tell me Tobi." He nodded.

"It's just… Well… How come you left the watermelon in the fridge?" Itachi smiled.

"I figured we'd eat that last so I wanted it to stay cold. If you want you can some of the grapes or the strawberries. I don't mind." Tobi nodded and pulled a strawberry from the large bowl.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his own stupidity before grabbing a bowl and placing it next to the cutting board. He seriously needed to pay more attention right now. He couldn't afford to get hurt or something like that. He had Tobi to worry about now. He picked up the knife again slicing the fruit into small chunks before plopping them into the bowl and placing both the knife and the cutting board in the sink. Curious as to the sweetness of the fruit he sucked the juices off of his index finger slowly. He smiled approvingly before washing his hands in steamy water.

"Tobi you wanna wash your hands?" He asked looking back at the younger teen popping grapes into his mouth at a steady pace. He smiled.

"Tobi?" The other looked over at him and hummed through his full mouth. Itachi laughed shaking his head.

"Did you plan on saving any for me?" Tobi blushed swallowing a sheepish smile on his face as he nodded. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"C'mon and wash your hands I'll get the plates and forks." Tobi nodded hopping down and padding over as Itachi set the table. He placed the fruits on the table in their respective bowls and gave each a serving spoon. He then grabbed two glasses and poured the milk into them before replacing the jug back into the fridge.

Tobi turned to see everything out and already done. He smiled and walked over sitting down gingerly. Itachi frowned noticing this and just hoped his assumption was wrong, though he had an inkling that he couldn't've been more right if he were there with him. Tobi tore into the food eating so fast he acquired the hiccups more than five times during the course of their short breakfast. Itachi on the other hand ate slower watching the other teen carefully. He'd lost some weight while he was gone, but he still had a healthy appetite so no need to worry there. Itachi swallowed the questions rising in his chest. It wouldn't be right for him to ruin their nice breakfast. All in due time he knew Tobi would tell him. But he wasn't about to push it.

Tobi finished with a sigh. He realized that he ate the majority of the fruit and that they'd failed to even make the toast yet he was still content. He didn't have a reason not to be. Itachi smiled at him warmly getting the dishes and putting them in the sink for later. He turned and looked at Tobi who smiled at him.

"Thank you." Itachi nodded.

"You need a shower." Tobi swallowed shaking his head. He wasn't ready to be alone. He knew he couldn't face his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't ready for to look at his broken and abused body. He couldn't do this alone. Tears began to drip down his face. Itachi sighed softly.

"I-I can't do it a-alone…" Itachi walked over wiping at the younger's tears.

"You don't have to do it alone, Tobi. I'm right here." Itachi held out his hand to Tobi. He looked at it a moment before taking it and letting himself be led by Itachi. He swallowed nervously.

'Is this okay…? Does he even want me here? Or am I just a burden to everyone?' Itachi dropped his hand and Tobi cried out at the loss of contact. Itachi's eyes widened as he spun around to see Tobi crying again. He pulled Tobi into a hug and felt the younger melt into him.

"Shhh… It's okay Tobi. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I'm just getting us some clean clothes okay?" Tobi sniffled a few times, but pulled back rubbing at his eyes. He nodded and Itachi smiled warmly and reassuringly at the other.

He turned back around and pulled out two pairs of boxers, both of them a deep navy color and made of a silken fabric, the only difference was the sizing. He shut the top drawer and pulled open the second. He picked out two pairs of sweats one a faded neon orange the other plain gray. He shut that drawer as well and pulled out the bottom drawer. He shuffled the contents around looking for the hoodie that he knew would make Tobi the happiest. He smiled as he pulled it out. It was once black, but had long since faded to a dark grey. On the back was the Uchiha crest in all its crackled and worn glory. He set the pile of clothes on the ground as he shut the drawer and promptly picked it up before taking hold of Tobi's hand.

He led him down the hall and took a right into a lavish bathroom. It looked down right girly, but it wasn't his place to judge after all if Itachi liked all these flowers and this pink tub then he'd accept it willingly.

Itachi drop Tobi's hand again opening a cabinet and pulling out three towels. He turned and smiled at Tobi before taking his hand again and leading him into a different much more masculine bathroom. Tobi was slightly relieved. He didn't know if he could handle that much pink. He had a hard time even looking at Sakura for that very reason. This bathroom was primarily black and white, but very inviting and cozy. Itachi dropped his hand again placing the towels on the closed toilet seat. He put the clothes on the counter and slipped passed the younger teen to close the door before he began to strip out of his fitted white v-neck.

"W-What're you doing?" Itachi looked up at Tobi and blinked.

"Getting undressed… We are going to take a shower." Tobi blushed and looked away ignoring the flutter of his heart and the stirring of his groin. Itachi touched his shoulder lightly.

"You're going to have to get undressed too, Tobi." He nodded his eyes trained on the floor as he stripped out of the suffocating gray turtleneck they'd stuck him in.

Itachi took in a sharp breath upon seeing his friend's side and back. His side was a hideous purple-blue color, even blackened in some places. His back had festering wounds, friction burns, bruises, and gashes.

Tobi unbuttoned his skinny jeans and slipped the zipper down wincing as he wiggled out of them. Some of his pubic hair had caught on the zipper and was ripped out bringing stinging tears to his eyes. His ass was covered in angry red marks, scratches, and whelps. Itachi swallowed.

'No wonder it hurt to sit so bad…' His eyes traveled down the back of his friend's legs noting that they were scraped up and cut badly. Tobi picked up one foot pulling the sock off to reveal that they'd been burned with cigarettes. He pulled the other off and let Itachi turn him around.

He'd accidently glanced in the mirror and all he saw was how mangled and hideous he looked. His face had a large purpling bruise. His neck had laceration markings from strangulation and teeth marks from where he was bitten. There were also visible hand prints from being disobedient and large hickeys. His shoulders had bruised hand outlines and carvings from a knife. His arms were bruised in odd places and his hands were a little banged up, but not near as bad as his chest. His chest was bitten all over, bruised, carved, cut, and burned. His hips had various bruises in the shape of hands. His thighs had deep gashes and his knees were skinned. His shins were bruised, but the body part that fared the worst was his penis.

_He was tied down to a chair as a man came up to him a sinister smile on his face, his long hair brushing over the teen's thighs as he bent down and viciously bit his captive's penis from base to tip. He pulled back blood dribbling from his lips and coating the white of his smile. _

"_I think I'll let you go after tonight. I've had my fun, but first I'll let them have their fun." He said with a smirk. As he retreated more men flowed into the room all giving the teenager hungry looks. It was his last night, but it was also the worst night. It was the night he acquired all of his injuries. It was the night that traumatized him…_

Tobi shuddered tears falling down his face again as he forced the memories to go away. Itachi stopped breathing when his eyes fell on the appendage. The bites weren't infected, but they were vicious and serrated. Itachi took a deep breath calming himself the best he could. He crouched down and pulled open a draw retrieving the first aid kit. It appears they'd be needing it after they showered. He set it on the other side of the counter before walking over to the shower turning the knobs and flicking it on. The water warmed up accordingly. He smiled and tweaked a third knob to turn on the other shower heads. It wasn't the newest system, but it was perfect in Itachi's opinion. Itachi held his hand out to Tobi.

"C'mon Tobi. Let's get cleaned up." Tobi looked up his eyes meeting Itachi's. The younger swallowed and held his gaze for a moment before taking his hand. He followed Itachi carefully wincing as the hot water hit his wounds. Itachi's eyes softened seeing his best friend in so much pain. The onyx orbs reflected pain and regret, but a glimmer of something sweeter peaked out from the gem-like depths.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered softly. He could only imagine the pain it must be causing him. Water and tears alike collected on Tobi's face. Who knew that the usually soothing substance could be so painful? Itachi pressed a kiss to his forehead before he turned to collect the bottle of shampoo from the shelf behind the duo.

Itachi turned carefully only to see that Tobi had crumpled to the ground and the red staining the water swirling down the drain. Soft whimpers mingled with the pattering of the spray onto the tile. He swallowed and knelt down behind the shaking figure. He pressed a kiss to a particularly angry looking hand mark successfully causing a squeak to resonate off of the black tile and white grout. He gently slipped his arms around Tobi's torso and pulled him back into his chest situating his legs around his best friend. Tobi relaxed into him letting his eyes slid shut as nimble and capable fingers began a relaxing attack on his scalp. He slipped into a gentle slumber despite the pain of his reopened and stinging wounds. Itachi had long since rinsed his hair of the shampoo, but he just really couldn't find it in himself to wake the younger up. He'd been in so much pain as of late and sleep was probably one of the only escapes he had. Soon enough though Tobi stirred.

"'Tachi-san?" He murmured panic clear in his shaking voice.

"Why does it hurt? Where are you? Why is it so wet?" He begged. Itachi swallowed.

"Shh. It's okay Tobi. You fell asleep when I was shampooing your hair. It's alright." He eased rubbing his shoulders soothingly. There were no cuts there just slight bruising, but it wouldn't hurt the younger teen.

Tobi visibly relaxed into the touch with a soft heave of a sigh. He was afraid at first, yes, but he knew in his heart that with Itachi around nothing bad would become of him. And so he let the other man attend to him…


	4. Lesson No 4 Forgiveness Is Key

_Unexpected Lessons_

_Lesson No. 4 Forgiveness Is Key_

* * *

_Warnings; Mentions of abuse, graphic results of violence, treatment of wounds, not for the weak of heart._

* * *

**A/N: This is a long overdue chapter for you Stephy. It seems I'm late a lot and I'm sorry. So here's a chapter just for you. Actually a couple if all goes right.**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't even have a bank account, so I'm quite sure I can't own Naruto._

* * *

Itachi frowned. This certainly was the moment he'd been dreading. He'd bandaged every other wound except for this one. The wounds were particularly harsh and Itachi couldn't imagine why anyone would wish so much suffering on such a sweet boy.

Itachi swallowed and gently wrapped the gauze-y medical bandaging around Tobi's penis. He was shuddering with pain, but this was the only way it would heal. Fortunately there was Neosporin in the bandages so he didn't have to rub it on. He couldn't imagine how that would feel. At this point he was inherently grateful for his mother's work in hospitals and obsessive need to have medicinal things to treat every type of wound.

Itachi looked up at Tobi. He had a rueful smile on his face. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he took some of the blame onto his shoulders. He should've been worried. He should have cared more. He shouldn't have been so relieved when Tobi wasn't around. He should have done a lot of things, but he was determined to make it up to Tobi now. He reached up and gently wiped away a few stray tears on his best friend's face.

"Ready to get dressed, Tobi?" He asked softly.

Tobi nodded and Itachi smiled standing grabbing the hoodie, boxers, and sweats. He helped Tobi guide the hoodie over his head and settle it gently onto his body. The real challenge was the bottom half. Tobi would have to stand or at least get up twice to get everything on and that would be very painful for the injured boy. He sighed and grabbed the boxers slipping them over Tobi's feet. He pulled them up to his knees and then followed suit with the sweats. Itachi then stood holding out a hand for Tobi to take which he did as he tried to stand on shaky legs. Itachi swooped an arm behind Tobi and settled it on Tobi's lower back giving him a much easier support system as he pulled up the boxers and sweats.

Tobi flushed as he was pressed into Itachi, but he was grateful for all the help. He knew he wouldn't have been able to do it very well trying to stand on his own. All the fight in his body was gone. All he could feel was his pain. He'd fought for a long time just to get back here and he was so tired of it. He just wanted to be taken care of a little. Not a lot, just a little, not too extreme. Just until he got well enough to leave Itachi alone again. He blinked realizing that he was clinging to Itachi and loosened his grip.

"Tobi, I'm going to set you down for a minute so I can get dressed." Tobi released easily and let himself be guided down by Itachi's hands.

Itachi then pulled on his clothes. A pair of boxers, sweats, and a plain white shirt. Nothing special, but the amount of clothes on Itachi really made Tobi feel better. He felt so conflicted. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked away from Itachi.

Itachi kneeled again looking up into Tobi's eyes. He searched them with his own. He was looking for answers. He smiled and reached up ruffling Tobi's damp locks a bit playfully. He would wait for Tobi. He had too. Forcing the answers to the questions in his mind wouldn't help anyone especially Tobi and Itachi didn't want to hinder their relationship anymore. He didn't want to fight or make Tobi cry as he had so many times before. His smile saddened a little. The corners fell a little and the brightness had faded.

Tobi pushed himself down into Itachi's lap. He wound his arms around the other. Itachi went stiff for a moment and then the tears fell. He wrapped his arms around Tobi. He nuzzled his face into Tobi's neck gently. His tears were sudden caused by contact because somehow Tobi just knew. He rubbed Itachi's back gently.

"It's okay, 'Tachi-san." He said softly. Itachi shook his head.

"It's not, Tobi. I'm so sorry." He whispered. Tobi pulled back and looked his best friend dead in the eyes.

"I forgive you, Itachi. You're here now and that's all that matters." His words were soft, but they hit home with Itachi. He nodded.

He was forgiven so he should start forgiving himself. It would probably take him a while, but if Tobi had forgiven him he should forgive himself. And though he knew it would take him a while he wanted things to get better. He smiled at Tobi and nodded scooping him up.

"I think we should just hangout for now, don't you?" He asked leading them out of the bathroom. Everything was in order here. It was the rest of the house he'd have to deal with later, but it could wait. Tobi nodded.

"Can we watch movies, 'Tachi-san?" He asked gently and hopefully.

"Of course we can, Tobi." He said carrying him into the large, but strangely messy and comfortable game room.

They settled into the couch and drained the rest of the day of its time watching movies and laughing until they fell asleep. It'd been a long day, but both were happy as they cuddled each other in their sleep a movie still playing in the background.


	5. Lesson No 5 It Takes Work

_Unexpected Lessons_

_Lesson No. 5 It Takes Work_

* * *

**A/N: Well here's another chapter for you Stephy. It's a little sweeter and a lot longer than the last. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't even have a bank account, so I'm quite sure I can't own Naruto._

* * *

Itachi again awoke before Tobi did and noticed that he was snuggled into the injured boy. He frowned, but found himself not wanting to pull away. He was so comfortable despite being pressed into the couch with Tobi's body taking up most of the available room to lay. He had to guess that it was his best friend's warmth and presence making him so comfortable and calm.

He smiled looking up at his friend's sleeping face. The pain wasn't affecting him obviously or it would show on his face, but there was nothing to indicate pain. It just looked so peaceful like there was nothing else in the world he'd rather be doing right now and Itachi had to agree with that feeling.

Apparently he had enough sense to pull a blanket over them and he was thankful for that because Tobi got cold easily which effected the way he slept immensely and, well, Itachi wanted this peaceful moment where he could just observe him to last a while longer. Just a little longer…

His eyes traced his face, every curve, every dip, every freckle, not that there were many. He only had a light dusting, barely noticeable, over his nose. It was rather adorable and at the same time strangely intimate to know that.

Itachi smiled and silently wondered how many other people actually knew that. He knew it wouldn't be many considering most everyone disliked the energetic boy for one reason or another. It seemed only Itachi and his group of friends could only put up with him and Itachi especially was the one to put up with him as well as his antics. He and Zetsu were really the only two who could. The rest were easily annoyed though Konan and Pein occasionally stood up for him. Hidan in particular, Itachi's longtime vulgar closer friend, couldn't stand him and because of it they often only ever got together to do things outside of school. Kisame, his other best friend, put up with Tobi well which Itachi had always been silently grateful for.

He couldn't find it in himself to be angry or annoyed with his friends because honestly he wasn't any better. In fact he was much worse actually causing him to cry on numerous occasions. He raised his voice with him something that Itachi rarely did and it never ceased to make Tobi cry. Every single time. Even if it's not directed at him. He would just cry.

Itachi frowned a little and reached up running his fingers over the bruise. It actually looked a little better and that made him smile. He was doing something right. Something good for his best friend. It was about time. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. Before it was just an unfortunate reaction, he didn't care, but now… it mattered. Everything mattered now. Now that he knew how close he was to losing him.

Tears burned in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Tobi wouldn't want him crying. He was forgiven and he would make it better, that's all that mattered. He nuzzled gently into Tobi's neck. He smelled like soap, _his_ soap, but to Itachi it was so different coming off of another body. It seemed different. It was different. Everything was different with Tobi. He smiled slightly at that and snuggled a little closer to Tobi.

Tobi stirred slightly; his body shifting more to accommodate Itachi. His arms slid around Itachi's frame pulling him closer. He made a noise of contentment in the back of his throat and sighed softly almost like it was a relief and a miracle that Itachi was still there with him.

Upon being pulled closer into Tobi, Itachi gently threw his arm over Tobi's torso in response. He inhaled and a silly sort of grin set across his features. He wasn't sure why he felt so happy and free, but he liked it. He never wanted this feeling to end. Of course nothing lasts forever.

Tobi's eyes fluttered open and he drew in a deep breath. He held it for a moment before letting it out and looking down. A smile was on his face as he saw Itachi snuggling back into him, but then it hit him and he whimpered. It was a sad sound to hear.

Barely loud enough to be noticed, but just so. Itachi pulled away and saw the panic spreading on Tobi's face. He recoiled quickly and tumbled over the low back of the couch to give him space. He walked around the couch and kneeled at the edge. He was close enough to be touched if need be, but far enough away that he wouldn't cause any stress.

"Tobi…" He said softly, and even though the movie playing behind them should have drowned out the soft statement, it was heard by the other boy. He responded with a whimper.

"Tobi… You're okay. You're safe. Just breathe. In and out. Deeply. Think about whatever makes you feel safe and happy." He directed.

It may have seemed like he knew what he was doing, but he didn't. He had no earthly idea if he was even giving the right advice. He'd never been in such a situation before. He was acting solely on instinct and he sincerely hoped it would be enough. He wanted to be enough.

Tobi's breathing slowed as he thought of Itachi. It was silly because the one who triggered him was the one who was calming him. He was the very thing that was fighting off the panic. It was a terrible feeling, having a panic attack, especially with someone you care about so much _right there _and watching you. It makes you feel worse because you know you're worrying them, but there's not a damn thing you can do to make it any better. And as if it couldn't get worse the very thing that caused him to have the small attack was the person he cared most for.

"T-Tobi?" Itachi tried gently reaching out, but dropping his hand after thinking about what his touch did before.

Tobi drew in a shaky breath, closed his eyes, and flipped over. He just stayed like that for a few moments. Laying there with his eyes closed, just breathing, in and out with the softest most calming look on his face. Then slowly, sort of like a newborn, his eyes opened revealing their glittering pumpkin like quality. A small smile came to Itachi's face upon seeing him more relaxed.

"Itachi…" He whispered reaching out to the other.

Itachi swallowed and took his hand, letting out a squeak of surprise when he was yanked forward into an awkward, disjointed hug. He felt a tear or two patter onto his shirt and he swallowed nervously, pulling away reluctantly to look at him. He frowned slightly and wiped at the tears fighting their way down his face. He looked absolutely pained.

"Yes?" He whispered back, searching his eyes for the answer.

"I'm sorry. I-I… I didn't mean to…" He whispered unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to convey to the other teen. Itachi tilted his head looking at the other unsure of what he meant.

"I… It's not you… You know?" He tried again gesturing with his hands. Itachi rocked back a little his brow furrowing at the vague words and spastic movements of his hands.

Tobi sighed exasperated with this already. He closed his eyes for a moment and just let himself breathe as he tried to form the words into coherent thoughts in his head. During this time, which was a bit longer than a moment, Itachi had taken to playing with Tobi's fingers. Tobi opened his eyes and watched their hands for a few moments.

"It wasn't your fault I had the attack… You make me feel so… _safe_. It… I think it was all the contact… The sudden feeling of someone else touching me…" He said softly causing Itachi to pause in his playing and pay attention to the words spilling from full pink lips.

"I guess… It just scared me a little. I-I… Well… I didn't even realize that… we…" He sighed and Itachi just waited patiently. He took a moment to regroup and went back at it.

"That we were touching… It didn't… I couldn't… I didn't think it was real. And then when I realized it was… _I don't know_. I just sort of panicked…" Itachi nodded.

"That's okay…. We just… We just have work to do." He said with a small, sheepish smile that warmed his heart.


	6. Lesson No 6 You Can't Always Do It Alone

_Unexpected Lessons_

_Lesson No. 6 You Can't Always Do It Alone_

* * *

**A/N: So here's yet another chapter all for you Stephy. You're amazing. I don't think you get told that enough. Enjoy~**

* * *

_Warnings; Hidan's mouth and sexual references~_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't even have a bank account, so I'm quite sure I can't own Naruto._

* * *

It had taken about ten minutes of promising, confirmation, and reassurance but here he was cleaning up after the past two days. He couldn't leave the house messy, that was disrespectful, and disrespectful wasn't anything Itachi aspired to be, ever.

He smiled at the sight of the dishes on the drying rack. So it was satisfying for him, but what could he do? He liked things clean and orderly, or at least his mother did and he respected that. He wasn't Sasuke after all…

Itachi blinked and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like he was forgetting something, but _what_? Just what was he forgetting? He rubbed at his temples while he leaned against the countertop. His eyes snapped open.

"My phone!" He hissed into the open air before taking off to find said cellular device.

He frowned spinning around the living room his eyes actively scanning every surface where his mobile might be placed. He sighed and took off towards his room. It should be there. At least, that was the last place he could think of. He huffed yanking out the top drawer of his nightstand.

'Okay, so it's not there…' He thought a bit desperately deflating onto his bed with a sigh.

'Just where the hell did I put my phone?' He snorted. 'Man, Hidan really has rubbed off on me…' He thought a little sadly. He sure did miss his zealous and sexual best friend. He flopped back onto the bed.

'I wonder what he's doing right now… We all have a break, usually he tries to bother me by now.' He jolted hearing more so than feeling a vibration. He shoved his hand under the pillow and pulled out the cold, white metal device.

His screen was alight with texts and missed calls. He frowned scrolling down on the lock screen. The majority of them were from Hidan and Kisame, a few were from the rest of the group wondering about him, and there was just one from Sasuke. It was the most recent message. He frowned and unlocked it to his line of messages.

* * *

_Itachi, bastard, you didn't pick up when I called the house phone! Whenever you get this can you bring me my duffel? Oh and fucking answer your friends so they don't bother me anymore! They're freaks. –Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. That definitely was his little brother for you. A total dick, but unfortunately he actually liked the brat so he'd do it for him. Of course, he had to tease him a _little_.

* * *

_Sasuke, dear little brother, did they interrupt you and your delinquent's sex? They do tend to have great timing like that. –Itachi Uchiha ox_

* * *

He smirked seeing that his little brother was already replying. The kisses and hugs always did that to him. Well, that and he'd just made fun of his little brother's sex life. And completely ignored his question. He did enjoy annoying his otouto. It was practically a hobby.

* * *

_Shut the hell up, Itachi! And what's with those kisses? Are you gay? Is there something you need to tell me? –Sasuke Uchiha_

_So defensive, Otouto. I take it they did. I'll bring your duffel over later. You really should be more responsible. I hope you remembered your condoms. –Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

This time there was a pause between his replies. Itachi frowned. He better be using protection with that delinquent! He sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position staring down harshly at the screen as if staring would make him reply, if he did at all. His phone buzzed and he blinked.

* * *

_Aye! Bastard! Are you really fucking ignoring me right now? I called your little bastard and he was in the middle of some seriously kinky fuckin' sex! Jashin! Answer your fucking phone numbnuts! ~Fucking Hidan_

* * *

Itachi swallowed. So he was _pretty_ furious and he _probably_ didn't take much joy in that phone call. He sighed unsure of what to do. His phone buzzed again.

* * *

_I know you fucking have your damn phone bastard! I can't fuckin' believe this shit! You're ignoring me! Are you with that hyper son of a bitch? I swear to Jashin! You fucking blow me off so often for that retarded son of a bitch! ~Fucking Hidan_

* * *

Itachi sighed again and winced when his phone began ringing. The shrill noise made him tense. He stared down at the screen unsure. If he answered Hidan would just chew him out and ignore him for the rest of the week. Which in hind sight wouldn't be _that_ bad… He swallowed and answered unable to even get out a greeting before the other teen began shouting furiously into the receiver.

"_You fuckin' dick wad! Is that little bitch there with you? Are you wipin' his ass too? I bet you are you fuckin' pansy! I can't fuckin' believe you! The rest of the fuckin' group were worried sick about your ungrateful fuckin' ass! You didn't even fuckin' text us to tell us what the fuck was up with you! Dipshit! Do you fuckin' think you can jus' ignore us and be all fucking hunky dory? Jashin damn it! Three motherfuckin' days you asshat! Jashin you fuckin' piss me off you arrogant asshole! I can't even believe you! What the hell is your damn fucking problem you piece of shit?" _

Itachi swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. What was he supposed to say? Obviously he should've checked his phone, but he was a little busy. Though he couldn't exactly divulge just why he'd been neglecting his cell…

"_Asshole! Don't just sit there like a motherfuckin' retard! Use your damn words you fancy sack of shit! I wanna fuckin' know why your ass just fell off the fucking face of the damned earth for three fuckin' days! And you better have a damned good reason for it!" _He hissed.

Itachi sighed softly. He opened his mouth several times, but each time he couldn't formulate a good enough lie to keep his friends at bay until Tobi was ready. He tugged at his hair frustrated with himself. How could he be so stumped right now? When it was so important?

"_You know what asshat? Fuck you and fuck that little bitch too! I'm coming over there right fucking now! Because obviously you're too fucking stupid to even communicate properly! I can't fuckin' believe you, Itachi."_

His voice had faded at the end. Even his insults were half-assed. He wasn't feeling it. He didn't understand why one of his best friends couldn't fucking tell him what the hell was going on! It pissed him off to no end and there had better be a damn good reason for it!

Itachi dropped the phone on the wooden floor. He didn't know when he stood up, but he suddenly was. And he really didn't know what to do with himself. He needed help. He needed back up. He couldn't go to Zetsu and even if he had wanted to he couldn't because he didn't have his number. His mind was racing. Who? _Who?_ He gasped and scooped up the phone dialing a familiar number.

"_Itachi?" _The voice one the other end of the phone sounded utterly surprised and disbelieving.

"Kisame, it's Hidan. He's furious with me for not answering and he knows Tobi is here and he's coming and—"

"_Shhh. It's okay, Itachi. I'm not far from there. I'll be there in about five minutes. Don't worry." _Kisame cut him off easily with soothing words. Itachi drew in a breath.

"Thank you so much, Kisame." He said his voice shaky with fear and nerves.

"_Anything for you, Itachi. Look I'm going to run, so I'll see you in a few." _The dial tone sounded in his ears sharply. He took a few seconds to breathe with his eyes closed.

"I-Itachi-san?" Tobi asked softly peeking around the doorframe to peer at the obviously stressed teen keeping him safe.

Itachi's eyes popped open, a soft light bouncing around as he looked at Tobi. He smiled softly at the other and held his arms open. He wanted a hug. Despite all of his protests every time Tobi had ever attempted to give him one, or succeeded, he still gave the best ones.

"C-Can I get a hug?" He nearly whispered and then just like that warm arms were wrapped around his waist. He snaked his arms around Tobi and squeezed gently letting all the warmth and sunshine seep into him.

He was so jittery and nervous because of the threat Hidan posed. He was reckless when angry and disappointed. Obviously he wasn't doing something right. Sometimes he thought he couldn't do anything right. He sighed and nuzzled into Tobi. He'd always been at least a half a foot smaller than Itachi.

"I-I'm really sorry, Tobi." Tobi squeezed him tighter.

"Why?" He whispered his voice coming out strong and steel-y.

"Because Hidan… He's coming over here. And he's extremely angry with me. He… He blames you for it too…" He whispered back shaking slightly. Tobi sighed softly and pulled back looking into Itachi's glowing orbs.

"'Tachi, we're going to be just fine. Hidan listens to you. Even if he hates me, he'd never do anything that you'd disapprove of. You mean too much to him." He said softly, but there was this tone of authority that he never knew Tobi's voice could hold. Tears sprang to his eyes and he nodded vigorously.

Somehow his words seemed true even if Itachi didn't quite believe them. Hidan usually did listen to him. And even if he didn't Kisame would be there for him, to talk Hidan down. Itachi drew in a shaky breath. None of this would be particularly pretty or orderly, but you can't control everything. Sometimes you just have to realize that you can't do it alone. That you need other people there for you and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.


	7. Lesson No 7 The Truth Is

_Unexpected Lessons_

_Lesson No. 7 The Truth Is A Crazy, Beautiful, & Confusing Thing_

* * *

**A/N: So I'm finally almost sort of regularly updating something. Partially because this is for Stephy, but also because of EpikalStorms and her very enthusiastic reviews of my story. So this is mainly for EpikalStorms, she wanted the Akatsuki in it, but as always will be for Stephy.**

* * *

_Warnings; Hidan's mouth, triggers, blunt mentions of abuse and rape; Proceed with caution._

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't even have a bank account, so I'm quite sure I can't own Naruto._

* * *

Kisame was huffing and puffing by the time he reached the door of the Uchiha household. He immediately noticed the lack of cars and a very expensive motorcycle. He frowned before knocking on the door. He knew Hidan would just burst in so he didn't want to be mistaken for the zealous fireball of a teenager.

He held his breath until the door swung open and cracked the neutrally painted drywall entry way. He was pulled into a desperate hug. He tensed and blew out a panicked laugh. He trembled and patted his shorter friend unsure of just how bad the situation actually was if Itachi actually initiated physical contact. He recoiled upon seeing a whimpering and teary eyed Tobi.

"What's going on?" He asked his voice uneven and clearly unsure of the situation he'd literally just run into.

Itachi stepped away ignoring the question and began calming Tobi immediately. Kisame frowned. He didn't exactly fancy being ignored, but he felt the difference in the air between them. Something monumental had happened in the past three days and it was something that neither Hidan nor he would particularly enjoy. He cleared his throat as he shut the door behind himself.

"We should really step into the living room." He said sternly. The other two males led the way.

Kisame frowned. There really was something different. The two never strayed far from each other. It was like they were each afraid of the other just disappearing into thin air. Which as preposterous as that may be was actually what they were worried about. They were sitting on the couch with their knees brushing as Kisame pushed his fingers through his messy mop.

"I'll ask one more time, what is going on here?" He had begun pacing at some point when neither of them would look at him or speak. He spun around and punched the wall enjoying the sting of his fist against the broken, chalky substance. A small whimper escaped one of the people behind him. Just as he was about to ask again another more crude and furious voice burst into the room.

"What the fuck? What the hell is going on here? Damn it all to hell I want my motherfuckin' answers, and I want the damn things now!" He bellowed his cheeks tinged red from yelling and his eyes tired from crying and worry.

Tobi dove into Itachi side and sighed as arms wrapped around him. Itachi looked down and then glared up at Hidan. He blew out an angry sigh.

"Don't yell, please, Hidan. It scares Tobi." The other teen blinked in disbelief before beginning on a maddening laugh.

"That's just too fuckin' rich! You actually give a flyin' fuck about this little bitch! Why am I fuckin' surprised?" He howled between laughter.

During this time Tobi had pushed away from Itachi and risen. He walked with slow, purposeful, and paced steps. He stopped in front of Hidan and just looked. Just looked at the other teen. The person who always picked on him. He waited until Hidan straightened up. The other towered over him, but even so he didn't back down. Hidan glared deep into his innocent orbs.

"The fuck do you want twat?" He spat in the other teens face. Tobi barely flinched at the spittle deposit onto his soft and bruised face. Hidan's eyes lit up as he reached out and tapped the spot almost thoughtfully.

"Damn, get in a fuckin' fight, baby bitch?" He asked with malice. Itachi rose from his spot on the couch but stopped when Kisame shook his head.

"No." Tobi said evenly his voice not childish in the slightest. If anything it were calm and for some reason that unnerved everyone in the small room.

"Then how the fuck did ya get a disgusting ass bruise like that?" Tobi blinked for a few moments just looking at the other teen curiously. Hidan stepped back slightly feeling uncomfortable.

"My mother… She sold me to a man and he beat me before letting other people rape me." He said with a strange detached quality. Hidan spluttered not expecting that answer.

"Tobi…" Itachi sighed out falling back onto the couch. Kisame leaned against the damaged wall and picked at the break.

"For how long?" He asked softly. Tobi turned slightly and looked at the other teen.

"A month. He religiously beat me. Had me clean up what I can only guess is a brothel. But on the last day he beat me badly. Mutilated me. Then he gave me to a group of men. They all raped me. Every last one of them. I have their teeth marks in my skin. Their hand prints coloring my neck and hips. The bruises from them tossing me around. My funny walk from them forcing in more than I could handle." He turned and looked Hidan dead in the eyes.

"He was taking care of me, the little bitch, just so you know. If anyone should be angry it's me, not you, you're just a self-centered jackass. Just because you're crushing on him so hard you can't see straight doesn't mean you get to treat me or him like shit when you don't get your desired amount of attention." The mauve eyes flooded with shameful tears.

"Jashin." He whispered in vain and crumbled against the doorframe.

Tobi turned around again to face Itachi and Kisame. They both looked horrified. And… Maybe even a little proud. He drew in a breath and looked over at Kisame.

"I'm sorry." He said to him genuinely. Kisame blinked.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused with these events.

"I'm sorry. I know you like him. But… I don't want you to have him. You understand that, don't you? I won't let you have him. _I can't_. So, I'm sorry." Kisame slid down the wall bewildered. Itachi looked equally bewildered, but to make things worse the door swung open and two bickering voices flooded into the house.

"Fuck." Itachi cursed.

"Oi, shut up, Baka!"

"You first, Teme! Why are we even here?"

"Do you even listen? To get my duffel!"

The two stopped in the doorway dumbstruck. Tobi had turned around and his bruise was painfully obvious. Hidan was still sagging and clinging to the doorframe with tears streaming down his face. Kisame had his face buried in his knees murmuring softly to himself. And Itachi was standing in the background with a painful smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Otouto."


	8. Lesson No 8 Unlikely Friendships Are

_Unexpected Lessons_

_Lesson No. 8 Unlikely Friendships Are Beautiful_

* * *

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this. I didn't think it would go this way. Hope you enjoy it EpikalStorms~! And of course you too Steph. Whenever you get around to reading it.**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't even have a bank account, so I'm quite sure I can't own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke frowned surveying the situation and quickly decided he'd much rather be anywhere at all, even surrounded by screaming hormone crazed girls, than right here right now. He was already regretting his decision and impatience.

Itachi cleared his throat glancing over at Naruto a little amused with that fact that the loud-mouthed delinquent didn't have a word in his vocabulary –not that it was terribly big to begin with— to say anything at this situation. He raised an eyebrow and silently looked between the two before wetting his lips to speak.

"I take it you were too impatient to wait for me to arrive with your duffel, Otouto." He stated more than asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, because it really looks like you were going to be there soon." He hissed with his eyes narrowed before glancing around once more silently wondering what the hell had happened.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto spoke up gaining (sort of) coherent thought.

Itachi's eyes snapped to Naruto and narrowed dangerously. He took a protective step forward and glared into the younger teenager making him _very _visibly uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot before shooting his big mouth off again.

"Damn, your stares are worse than, Teme's!" He practically shouted causing Tobi to flinch and step back from the loud blonde. Itachi growled and stepped around Tobi bringing himself to stand protectively in front of said teen.

"Control your voice." He said cooly to the teen across from him.

Sasuke glanced nervously between the two knowing that both weren't particularly fond of one another. The tension was pliable in the air. Naruto glared back defiantly ready to shoot his mouth off again, but Sasuke knew the look Itachi wore in that moment and took action to save his boyfriend's ass. He placed his hand on his arm causing the other to look back and he simply shook his head. Naruto backed down.

"What happened?" He tried in a more controlled voice. Itachi looked behind him at Tobi and frowned slightly.

"It isn't my place to say what happened. It's not my story. It's Tobi's." He replied gently stepping out of the way so Tobi was in their sights.

He just looked at them. It was unnerving because everyone knew how energetic and immature the teen usually was and this calm, calculated air he suddenly had was very different. It was almost scary, but looks can't kill, especially not such a calm look. There was no malice. Just a unnerving calm quality in the bright orange depths. Tobi shrugged.

"It's a fairly bad story, just look at Hidan." He said pointing to the pitiful mass of flesh clinging to the door frame for dear life.

He looked back to them. He shrugged again. He was indifferent to telling them. It didn't hurt him. He couldn't really feel anything at this exact moment. He just felt present.

"Are you sure you'd like to know?" He asked.

Naruto looked around the room once and then to Sasuke. Sasuke looked pained and sad. Somehow he knew what happened. There's no other way he'd look that way. Naruto shook his head his messy locks falling into his eyes.

"There are some things better left to those with a smaller mouth. I'll be outside whenever you're ready, Sasuke." He said the last part specifically to his boyfriend touching his arm to grab his attention for a second. He pecked him on the cheek and walked out twirling the keys around his pointer finger.

Sasuke swallowed and shook his head before rushing forward, though he skidded to a stop just before Tobi and opened his arms. He wanted to hug the other teen, but he didn't want to trigger anything or hurt the other boy. That wasn't his intention. He always held a fondness for him with his bright, happy personality and orangey-gold eyes. In fact he was the only friend that Itachi had that he was fond of. The rest were just freaks.

Tobi stepped forward and let himself be hugged, though it wasn't very likely, the two were close friends and Sasuke had been very worried about him. He'd been looking for the other teen when he hadn't showed up, but his brother wasn't very worried and so he decided he wouldn't be either. What a horrible choice he'd made. He should've kept at it and found him.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks and plop onto the shoulder of the hoodie. He pulled the teen closer and hugged him a little tighter. He was well aware of the eyes on them, but he didn't care. Not when he could've done something for his friend.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered clutching him tighter still.

Tobi smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He leaned into the crying teen. He found comfort with the other Uchiha. He was strong, steady, and solid. He was a constant. He missed him that was for sure.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault, but my mother's." He whispered back.

Sasuke buried his face into Tobi's neck. He hated crying, but he was so relieved, so sorry, so happy, and so sad all at once. It was difficult for him. He cared for the older teen more than he cared to admit. A lot more than he ever would care to admit. He was his role model, his idol.

"I missed you." He whispered back in response.

He couldn't blame himself if Tobi didn't want him to. He didn't have that in him. So he opted for telling him the truth because he had missed the ball of happiness with shining, bright eyes. He missed him a lot more than he ever thought he would have. It was a little too much to take in at once.

Tobi smiled over Sasuke's shoulder. Someone had missed him… That was nice to hear. He didn't think anyone missed him. Of course he hadn't thought he meant much to the younger teen. Obviously that wasn't true with the weeping and the embrace, but he doubted everyone for a reason.

"I missed you too, Sasuke, but your boyfriend is waiting for you. You should get your bag and leave." He said softly pulling away from the warming embrace.

"But… But…" He started with a frown only to be cut off.

"I'll be fine, Sasuke. But you only have a week of break. You should spend it the way you want to, how you originally planned." He said sternly.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He gave him one last hug before disappearing down the hall and coming back with a large black duffel. He stopped by Tobi and looked at him.

"You'll text me?" Tobi nodded and gave the concerned teen a good shove.

"Go!" He urged.

"Your Prince Charming is waiting." He said with a wink causing Sasuke to smile and shake his head before leaving the house which was signaled with a loud slamming of the door just like always.

"I didn't realize you were so close with my little brother." Itachi spoke up a hint of jealousy in his voice. Tobi turned around to face him and smiled sheepishly.

"It just kind of happened…" He said with a small shrug.

"How the hell did that shit happen?" Hidan finally interjected into the conversation leaning less on the door with his tears mostly dried up.

"When Itachi threw me out and locked the door I wasn't the only one he locked out. Sasuke came later and his phone was dead. So I tried to tell him to let Sasuke in. But he didn't believe me and we ended up talking for a while until I had to go. We exchanged numbers and ended up talking a lot." He explained.

"That's rather odd." Kisame added standing and moving closer to the exit. Tobi shrugged.

"Unexpected friendships are always the best." He responded before yawning. Itachi instantly took notice of this and looked at the other two.

"Satisfied, Hidan?" Hidan nodded shamefully.

"Great. Now get out." Hidan turned on his heel and ran like a wounded puppy. Kisame on the other hand smiled.

"Well this was… Yeah, I'll be leaving too. I'm sure you two are fed up with company. I'll show myself out." He stuttered before leaving quickly.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. He looked over at Tobi and frowned. He hated how they acted around him. He swallowed and stepped towards the other.

"I'm sorry about them." He said softly. Tobi smiled at him brightly.

"They'll come around."

Itachi smiled and pulled him into a hug. He smiled down at the shorter teen. He knew they were both tired. The day had proved to be emotionally taxing. He scooped the other up gently and carried him off to bed. Ignoring the little squeaks he let out, no matter how adorable they really were. They both needed their rest.


End file.
